An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) influences electronic consumption market with its characteristics of energy efficiency, good display effect and so on. Now, OLED display screen has already been applied to a variety of consumer electronics widely.
In the active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) panel design, a problem to be solved is luminance non-uniformity among pixels. There are many kinds of pixel circuits having the functions of compensating for non-uniformity and drift of the threshold voltage and non-uniformity of OLED, but a configuration of the pixel circuit having the compensation function is relatively complicated, which would increase its occupation area on a back board, so that the increase of pixel density under certain process capability becomes a bottleneck.
At present, the configuration of the pixel circuit having the compensation function is relatively complicated, which results in that the area occupied by the pixel circuit on the back board increases. However, each sub-pixel on the AMOLED panel needs to use different circuits. Therefore, for a display panel having the same size, when the same back board process is adopted, the more complicated the configuration of the pixel circuit is, the lower the pixel density on the display panel is. That is, since the configuration of the pixel circuit having the compensation function is completed, and each sub-pixel on the AMOLED panel needs to use different pixel circuits, in order to raise the pixel density on the display panel, the back board process capability needs to be improved, so that more pixel circuits having the compensation function can be manufactured on the back board with the same area.
To sum up, since the configuration of the pixel circuit having the compensation function is relatively complicated, and each sub-pixel on the AMOLED panel needs to use different pixel circuits, in order to raise the pixel density on the display panel, complexity of the back board process would increase.